Leiko's Four Seasons
by Quijotesca
Summary: Some Samurai Jack stuff I wrote for my creative writing class. Ah, the seasons of a bounty hunter are filled with so much beauty. Yeah, right. :p
1. Intro and Spring

Leiko followed me to my creative writing class the other day. I could tell she was pretty drunk, so I decided that I really shouldn't annoy her. We were supposed to write about the four seasons in class, so I thought I'd see if she'd tell me about some of her experiences in and thoughts about different seasons. We only had 10 minutes to write about each season, so I had to stop her before she finished telling me some of these stories. I suppose I'll get her to tell me the rest later, assuming she remembers talking to me!  
  
--LM  
  


**Leiko's Four Seasons  
As Told to Laura McDaniel  
  
Spring**

  
I hate love. I hate it so much. I guess it's because I've always been alone, but I don't give a damn. It just really annoys me when Lord Aku sends me after somebody and all the birds are chirping and all the animals around me are getting all lovey-dovey and crap. I want to shoot every fucking happy bird I pass, even when I've got more important things to do. I'd also like to step on every flower I pass. Flowers are stupid. I really don't want to stop and smell them. Most of them probably smell like shit anyway. Damn it all. All this life starting anew annoys the hell out of me because I know everything around is gonna die some time. Death is the only thing in life that is certain, you know?  



	2. Summer

**Leiko's Four Seasons  
As Told to Laura McDaniel  
  
Summer**

  
I chased this blue freak around for an entire day once. I don't know why the hell Lord Aku was so concerned about this guy,  but I always do what he asks. Poor little blue freak kept complaining that he was too hot and that he was thirsty as if I gave a damn. It was kind of fun watching him suffer, which is why I chased him all over the place before I actually shot him. He finally just gave up, realizing he can't be thirsty if he's dead. I shot him through the heart and then green blood flowed all over the hot sand.   



	3. Autmn

**Leiko's Four Seasons  
As Told to Laura McDaniel  
  
Autumn**

  
I bet you saw some of the Halloween displays in the store windows last year. Those Aku costumes were pretty pathetic when compared to Lord Aku himself, but what's worse is that some stores dared to sell costumes that look like that Jack idiot that some stupid kids love so much. This year, I'm gonna see if Lord Aku will let me shoot store owners who sell those stupid bathrobes. And maybe I'll poison kids who wear those costumes. I don't really want to kill kids, but it just makes me so mad that they don't love the All Powerful Aku. OK, maybe I won't poison them. Maybe I'll just knock them unconscious and let Lord Aku throw them into The Pit of Hate so they can learn to be productive, Aku-loving members of society just like me. Yeah. That'd be great.  



	4. Winter

**Leiko's Four Seasons  
As Told to Laura McDaniel  
  
Winter**

  
One time, Lord Aku sent me after that Jack guy in the dead of winter! It was fucking cold and I just couldn't stand it. The worst part is that he asked me to bring the guy back alive, even though he knows I prefer to kill and get it over with. But, having promised to do as he asked, I set out, wearing all my heavy bullet-proof gear too keep me warm even though Jack carries a sword. I was cold even then, while I trudged through the snow in search of some man wearing a white robe that I probably wouldn't be able to see. Damn,  was it snowing! The wind was getting the flakes everywhere and they kept getting in my face. I stumbled through the snow for what seemed like hours until I finally saw the man I was looking for. He was walking who the hell knows where and leaving a trail of foot prints with those weird sandals he always wears. I wouldn't have been able to see him had he not had black hair. Anyway, after trailing him for a while, I fired my gun to get his attention.

_[Author's Note: I am definitely going to ask for the rest of this story!]_  


  



End file.
